


Dead or alive

by emilya26



Series: Detroit AUs [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Connor Deserves Happiness, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Hank is a sheriff, Immortality, Other, Perkins is a villain, Western
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilya26/pseuds/emilya26
Summary: 𝖜𝖊𝖘𝖙𝖊𝖗𝖓 𝖆𝖚W małym miasteczku na Dzikim Zachodzie zaczynają dziać się dziwne rzeczy, a jedynym co może je powstrzymać jest ruch oporu zwany Jerychem.
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson & Connor, Kara & Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Detroit AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691509
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Connor

— Nie uciekniesz — usłyszał za sobą głos. 

Miał rację. Connor nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć w sytuacji, gdy przed nim malował się widok przepaści, a z innych stron był otoczony przez Perkinsa i jego ludzi. 

W jego rewolwerze skończyła się już amunicja, był on na nic. Broń wypadła z ręki mężczyzny na ziemię, nad którą unosiły się tumany pyłu roznoszonego przez wiatr. 

Odwrócił się w stronę Perkinsa, który celował w niego razem z całym swoim oddziałem. Na jego piersi błyszczała złota odznaka szeryfa, którą zresztą zabrał bezprawnie. Przemocą i oszustwem. Dręcząc mieszkańców, zabijając niewinnych i robiąc inne rzeczy, na które Connor nie mógł pozwolić. 

— Przegrałeś — fałszywy szeryf posłał mu niemiły, słaby uśmiech. 

Connor zrobił krok w tył, usłyszał jak małe kamyczki zsunęły się po zboczu. Przeszedł go dreszcz na samą myśl o ewentualnym upadku. 

— Ja nie przegrywam — powiedział, okazując fałszywą pewność siebie. — Zawsze wypełniam swoją misję. 

Perkins patrzył przez chwilę z zainteresowaniem, a potem głośno się zaśmiał. Connorowi ten śmiech wydał się najokrutniejszy ze wszystkich, jakie kiedykolwiek słyszał, pełen szyderstwa i brzmiący absolutnie groteskowo. Jego kamraci zawtórowali mu. Śmiali się do rozpuku, podczas gdy ich przeciwnik stał na skraju wielkiej przepaści. 

— I jak masz zamiar wypełnić swoją misję, hmm? Twój szeryf nie żyje, a grupkę twoich głupich powstańców rozbiłem w perzynę. Zostałeś tylko ty, Connor. Co zamierzasz zrobić? 

Młody mężczyzna spojrzał na szeryfa, wiedząc że ten blefował. Nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że ten mówił prawdę. A przynajmniej się nie zdradzał. 

Spojrzał przez ramię w przepaść. Kanion był wysoki na około dwadzieścia metrów. Connor przeklął pod nosem. 

— Zawiodę cię, Perkins. Nie dostaniesz mnie — posłał szeryfowi połowiczny uśmiech.

— O czym ty…?

Connor zasalutował, po czym zrobił duży krok do tyłu. Spadał ku śmierci z zamkniętymi oczami i pełnym spokojem, ciesząc się przez tę chwilę tym, jak zaskoczył swoich wrogów.

I jak zaskoczy…

***

— Szybciej, no już! — krzyknęła Amanda, widząc jak jej podopieczni zaczynali po cichu rozmawiać. — North, czemu się tak guzdrzesz? Stół sam się nie wytrze. 

Dziesięciolatka o pięknych długich włosach posłała jej groźne spojrzenie, za które została uderzona w policzek. Connor, który zamiatał podłogę nieopodal, zauważył łzy w oczach North, ale nie odezwał się. Teraz nawet jeszcze bardziej zależało mu, by kontynuować pracę i nie rzucić się w oczy opiekunce. 

Mimo wszystko, był też zmuszony czuć szacunek i wdzięczność wobec Amandy. Właścicielka saloonu z własnej woli zabierała do siebie sieroty z ulicy i zapewniała im wyżywienie, opiekę oraz ciepłe miejsce do spania. Jednak, była surowa wobec dzieci. Pracowały bardzo ciężko, służyły klientom, sprzątały, a często nawet gotowały posiłki.

A dzieciaki nie miały za bardzo wyboru. Musiały się słuchać, bo inaczej pozostawały bez domu, bez jedzenia, a na zewnątrz czaiło się mnóstwo niebezpieczeństw. 

— Zachowuj się, dziewczyno! — nakazała Amanda. — Jeśli poślesz takie spojrzenie komukolwiek innemu, ten opuści to miejsce natychmiast. A potem zniechęci innych, by tu przychodzili. My, zaś, zostaniemy bez pieniędzy i nie utrzymam was wszystkich. Chcesz tego, North? 

Dziewczynka nie odezwała się. Posłała tylko spojrzenie swojemu przyjacielowi, Markusowi. Connor też go lubił, jak chyba każdy. Był to jedenastolatek z heterochromią. Jedno oko miał zielone, a drugie jasnoniebieskie, czym już imponował kolegom i koleżankom. Poza tym, pomagał wszystkim, jak mógł. 

Swoją drogą, Connorowi też kilka razy dostało się od Amandy, a w końcu był najmłodszy w towarzystwie, miał tylko osiem lat. Dlatego też inni trochę się od niego dystansowali, co zawsze go trochę krzywdziło. 

— Ej, Connor — chłopiec usłyszał za sobą szept, na co szybko się odwrócił. 

Ujrzał za sobą nikogo innego, jak swojego przyjaciela, Daniela. Jasnowłosy dzieciak był bratem bliźniakiem Simona, który najbardziej ze wszystkich trzymał się z Markusem. Daniel był bardziej zdystansowany i jako jeden z niewielu traktował Connora jako równego sobie, a nie jak małe dziecko. 

— Co? — odpowiedział Connor także szeptem, rozglądając się, czy Amanda aby nie patrzyła. 

— Słyszałem, że do miasta przyjeżdża prawdziwy teatr kukiełkowy. Chcesz się wybrać i zobaczyć? 

— Ja… Nie możemy wychodzić sami.

Connor mimo wszystko bardzo chciał zobaczyć teatrzyk. Nigdy nie widział czegoś takiego, a słyszał, że to była absolutnie wspaniała rzecz. Bardzo go kusiło, by posłuchać bajki, obejrzeć kolorowe dekoracje i podziwiać lalki tańczące niczym żywe. 

— Wymkniemy się. No weź, Markus, Simon, North i Josh wychodzą cały czas i Amanda nawet nie zauważa — Daniel jeszcze bardziej ściszył ton głosu. 

Zaraz ujrzeli, że ich opiekunka spojrzała w ich stronę. Obaj zabrali się znowu za sprzątanie, udając, że nic się nie działo. Connor cierpliwie wymiatał piasek z podłogi za pomocą miotły, która była wyższa od niego. Jednak w jego głowie zaczął się malować obraz teatru kukiełkowego. Nie mógł przestać o tym myśleć, nawet przez chwilę. 

— To jak? — spytał wreszcie Daniel, gdy Amanda ponownie odwróciła wzrok. 

— Nie wiem, boję się trochę. A co jeśli nas złapią jacyś bandyci? 

— Nie złapią. Nie interesują się nami. Po co bandytom sieroty, które nawet nie mają nazwisk czy rodzin? Nikt za nas by nie zapłacił okupu, dlatego nie warto nas porywać. Proste. 

Connor nie był tego taki pewny. Nie wydawało mu się, by bandyci pragnęli tylko i wyłącznie pieniędzy. Przecież mogli być zwyrodnialcami, którzy krzywdzili dzieci, którymi Amanda tak często ich straszyła. Po plecach chłopca przeszedł dreszcz na samą myśl o takich ludziach. 

— Nie chcesz zobaczyć prawdziwego teatru? Przecież, raz w życiu może ci się zdarzyć taka okazja. Nie daj się prosić — Daniel trącił lekko go w bok przyjacielskim gestem. 

A może miał rację? Przecież obaj byli dziećmi, nie rzucali się w oczy. Poza tym, rzeczywiście, taka sytuacja zdarzała się tylko raz. Do Little Detroit rzadko kiedy przyjeżdżał ktokolwiek ważny. To było za małe miasteczko, zbyt daleko od kopalni złota. Nikt nie był nim zainteresowany. 

— Ej, chłopcy! — krzyknęła do nich Amanda, na co Connor aż podskoczył. — Do roboty, otwieramy za dwadzieścia minut. Chyba, że chcecie, by goście siedzieli w brudzie? 

— Nie, Amando — odparł natychmiastowo Connor. 

Nagle rozległ się z zewnątrz tętent kopyt, z którym rozniósł się pojedynczy krzyk, a potem strzał. 

— Schowajcie się! Szybko! — nakazała opiekunka i tym razem wszyscy jej usłuchali. Podbiegli na schody, przepychając przy tym drobniejszego od nich Connora, który nie zdążył uciec, zanim drzwi zostały otwarte, a do saloonu weszło trzech groźnie wyglądających mężczyzn. 

Chłopiec szybko ukrył się za barem. Skulił się, przyciągając kolana do piersi, w której jego serce biło szaleńczym tempem. 

— Nie macie, czego tu szukać, panowie — powiedziała im hardo Amanda. — Jeszcze zamknięte. 

Jeden z nich odpowiedział jej wyjątkowo okrutnym słowem, które nawiązywało do jej koloru skóry. Drugi, jednak, uciszył go. 

— Chcemy tylko pani pieniędzy, nic więcej. Zaufam, że odda nam je pani bez niepotrzebnego oporu — odparł bandzior o jakimś arystokratycznym brzmieniu głosu. — Nikomu nie musi się stać krzywda, prawda?

— I mam wam ufać, że zabierzecie tylko moje pieniądze? — Connor usłyszał głos Amandy.

Zaraz zauważył, że obok niego coś leżało. Rewolwer. Chłopiec ostrożnie wziął go do ręki. Mógł obronić Amandę. Tylko… Tam stało trzech dorosłych mężczyzn, a on sam był słabym ośmiolatkiem. Nie mógł też podać Amandzie broni, nie narażając siebie. Przytrzymał, więc pistolet przy sobie. Na wszelki wypadek. 

— Nie. Nie masz żadnej gwarancji — arystokratyczny głos roześmiał się. — To taki mały… dreszczyk emocji, nieprawdaż? 

Chłopiec usłyszał zbliżające się w jego stronę kroki, gdy nagle do saloonu wszedł ktoś nowy. Na widok tej osoby bandyci zatrzymali się w miejscu. 

— Wynoście się stąd — powiedział nowy, szorstki głos. 

— To jest wasza wspaniała straż? Jeden człowiek aresztuje wszystkich zbrodniarzy? Tak, słyszałem o tobie, Anderson. I wiedz, że jak przyszedłeś, już się nie waham. Jeśli się zbliżysz, zabiję tą...

Zanim bandyta skończył, słychać było donośny strzał. Amanda cofnęła się, a dwóch pozostałych rzuciło się na owego szeryfa. Connor wychylił się lekko zza lady. Młody policjant walczył z nimi w bliskim starciu. Wytrącił im rewolwery z rąk, okładał ich pięściami nie chaotycznie, lecz z precyzją niemal doskonałą. Wyglądał jak bohater z jakiejś niezwykłej historii, stróż prawa... Prawdziwy obrońca każdego z niewinnych. 

Connor patrzył na niego jak zahipnotyzowany. Była to pierwsza prawdziwa bijatyka, jaką widział, a jak zwykle nie lubił tych między klientami czy innymi sierotami, to ta wydawała mu się niesamowita. Szeryf przyszedł tu zupełnie sam i zyskiwał przewagę nad bandytami. Ten z arystokratycznym głosem leżał już na ziemi, ale chyba… był jeszcze żywy. Tak, Anderson przestrzelił mu nogę, ale go nie zabił. 

— Idioci, bierzcie dzieciaka — zawołał leżący na ziemi bandyta, wskazując akurat na Connora, który wychylał się znad baru i dopiero teraz oprzytomniał. 

Chłopca ogarnęło przerażenie. Ścisnął w ręku rewolwer i znowu schował się pod ladą, ale było za późno. Zbiry zmierzały w jego stronę, a on nawet nie wiedział jak odbezpieczyć broń. Szeryf rzucił się na nich ponownie, ale został odepchnięty na ziemię. Connor zdecydował się na ryzykowną rzecz. Położył rewolwer na podłodze, wychylił się szybko na bok baru i pchnął swoją broń w stronę Andersona, którego rewolwer leżał rzucony po przeciwnej stronie pomieszczenia. 

Potem wszystko działo się szybko. Dwa celne strzały i napastnicy leżeli na ziemi, zanim zdążyli dotrzeć do chłopca. Connor odsunął się pod ścianę na widok spływającej po podłodze krwi. Ci byli martwi. Na pewno, co spowodowało u chłopca jakiś niewyjaśniony lęk i smutek. 

Odkrył on też, że dygotał. Cała ta sytuacja… Przeraziła go, mimo że też wzbudziła pewien podziw. Zauważył Amandę, która nadal stała osłupiała w kącie pokoju. Patrzyła, jednak, na chłopca z wrogością.

— Hej, dzieciaku! — zawołał nagle szeryf. — Możesz wyjść, nic ci już nie grozi. 

Connor wyszedł powoli zza lady. 

— Uratowałeś mi życie. I swojej opiekunce też — powiedział Anderson, klękając przed nim. 

Zdjął z głowy swój kapelusz i włożył go na głowę Connora. Był trochę przyduży, ale… Chłopiec naprawdę poczuł się jak bohater i jakby właśnie w tamtej chwili w jego głowie zrodziło się nowe marzenie.

Connor chciał być kiedyś taki jak szeryf Anderson.

***

Przez lata wiele osób zostało zabranych z sierocińca. Markusa adoptował sławny w całej Ameryce malarz, Carl Manfred, a Daniela rodzina Phillipsów, która chciała, by już nastoletni chłopak opiekował się ich malutką córeczką, Emmą. Kara, z którą Connor nie znał się zbyt dobrze, także została opiekunką dla dziecka. Luther, najbardziej rosły chłopak, zaczął pracować przy przenoszeniu ciężarów. Zaś, co smuciło Connora, kilka dziewczyn, gdy tylko osiągnęły wiek dorosły, zostało oddanych przez Amandę do pobliskiego domu uciech. W tym właśnie North i Traci. 

Sam Connor stał się chłopcem na posyłki Amandy, dzięki czemu mógł poznać prawie wszystkich mieszkańców Little Detroit i okolic. Nauczył się jeździć konno, a potem zarobił nawet na swój własny rewolwer. Strzelał do puszek, butelek i wreszcie udało mu się wyćwiczyć celność. Jako nastolatek obserwował bójki, potem trenował ciosy ze słomianymi kukłami, a później nawet sam się w nie wplątywał z chwalebnym celem bronienia słabszych, co nie zawsze mu się udawało. 

Jednak, gdy inni byli zabierani do prawdziwych rodzin, on… zazdrościł im trochę. Marzył, by kiedyś szeryf Anderson przekroczył próg saloonu i zabrał stąd Connora, którego by wychował na swojego zastępcę i... uznał za syna. Jednak, nic takiego się nie zdarzyło. Dlatego chłopak pracował, zarabiał jako posłaniec, jeździł do innych miasteczek, przenosząc informacje, listy czy paczki. Tylko po to, by w wieku dwudziestu lat wynająć własną izdebkę i jednocześnie uniezależnić się od Amandy. 

Wreszcie, pewnego słonecznego dnia października, już dorosły, silny mężczyzna o ciemnych włosach, brązowych oczach, ubrany w granatową kamizelkę, lnianą koszulę, wysokie buty i przede wszystkim kapelusz, który otrzymał od szeryfa w dzieciństwie, stanął przed drzwiami posterunku szeryfa w Little Detroit. 

Jako dobrze wychowany młodzieniec, najpierw nieśmiało zapukał we framugę. Kiedy usłyszał zachrypnięte lekko "wejść", wkroczył do środka powolnym, ostrożnym krokiem. 

— Szeryf Anderson? — spytał, zauważywszy postać w kapeluszu, siedzącą na krześle i popijającą coś z karafki. 

To… nie był ten sam człowiek, którego Connor zapamiętał z lat dzieciństwa. Nie wyglądał jak bohater, który załatwił trzech bandytów, a raczej jak zaniedbany pijak. Connor pomyślał, że musiał mieć teraz z pięćdziesiąt lat. 

— Tia… — Anderson nawet nie podniósł głowy, by spojrzeć na rozmówcę. — Coś ważnego czy znowu zginęło komuś pięć dolarów? 

— Nazywam się Connor, pamięta mnie pan? — spytał młodzieniec, wymuszając lekki uśmiech. 

Szeryf spojrzał na niego trochę nieprzytomnie. 

— Ni cholery. 

— Dwanaście lat temu, w saloonie, uratował pan moją opiekunkę, Amandę. Podałem panu rewolwer, a pan mi podarował kapelusz. 

— Aaaa… to ty. Wydoroślałeś — odparł Anderson z lekką obojętnością w głosie. 

— Pan też… się zmienił — Connor powstrzymał się przed słowem „zestarzał". — W sprawie tego… — usiadł na krześle. — Chciałbym panu pomagać. Chronić ludzi, walczyć z bandytami… Tak jak pan to zrobił wtedy w saloonie. 

Anderson westchnął ciężko. Przetarł dłonią twarz, wstał z miejsca i jeszcze raz popatrzył na chłopaka. 

— Chodź, dzieciaku. Musimy zobaczyć, czy w ogóle jesteś czegoś wart — oznajmił, po czym podążył w stronę tylnych drzwi. 

Młodzieniec zrozumiał, że miał iść za nim. Wyszedł na podwórze, które było zresztą ogrodzone płotem. Pod nim, zaś, siedział mężczyzna palący fajkę. Był młody, ale starszy od Connora. Ubrany w białą, brudną koszulę i kurtkę ze skóry, z kapeluszem na głowie, jak wszyscy w towarzystwie, sprawiał wrażenie osoby, z którą można by się wplątać w bójkę. I to nie z własnej woli.

— Reed! Mamy nowego. Chce zostać wielkim obrońcą uciśnionych — powiedział szeryf, powodując, że jegomość uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie do Connora. 

Wstał z miejsca i okazało się, że był dosyć niski. 

— Wspaniale, bo już się nudziłem — ogarnął chłopaka wzrokiem. — Taki wymoczek ma być jednym z nas? To trochę żałosne, Hank. Obniżają się standardy?

— Zaczęły się obniżać, kiedy przyjąłem do pracy ciebie.

Reed posłał Andersonowi wrogie spojrzenie. Connor poczuł lekki lęk przed tą „próbą”.

— Przepraszam, ale co dokładnie mam zrobić? — spytał lekko zagubiony. 

Szeryf i jego wredny pomocnik spojrzeli po sobie.

— Reed obije ci gębę, masz się bronić. 

— Co...? — zaczął Connor, ale urwał, bo dostał pięścią Reeda w brzuch. 

Bolało jak cholera. Jednak nie takie ciosy już chłopak dostawał. Następnym nie dał się zaskoczyć. Odskoczył i kontratakował. Walnął przeciwnika w twarz, co jednak tylko go wkurzyło. Reed zamachnął się, ale na szczęście Connor zdołał się uchylić. Kopnął go, celując w kolano, ale trafił w kość piszczelową, powodując, że zastępca szeryfa warknął z bólu. Młodszy chłopak wykorzystał przewagę. Uderzył Reeda w brzuch i pchnął na ziemię. 

— Ty skurwielu — syknął pomocnik Andersona. — Pożałujesz tego. 

Wtedy szybciej niż Connor czy Hank zdołali zareagować, wyciągnął zza pazuchy rewolwer i strzelił w pierś chłopaka. 

— Reed, kurwa! Co ty zrobiłeś?! — szeryf podbiegł do młodego, który przycisnął rozpaczliwie ręce do rany. 

_Nie… Nie w ten sposób_ — pomyślał Connor, czując, jak kula utkwiła mu w sercu. 

Anderson przytrzymał go w ramionach, by ten nie upadł na ziemię. 

— Trzymaj się, młody. Trzymaj się — położył rękę na czole Connora w iście ojcowskim geście.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się, zanim już zupełnie ściemniło mu się przed oczami. A potem zamarł bez ruchu. 

***

Ocknął się. Jego gardło było zupełnie suche, kości obolałe po zrośnięciu, a w jego głowie panował bałagan, powodujący przeraźliwą migrenę. 

Spojrzał w górę, na zbocze. Nie było już tam ani śladu Perkinsa. Za to nastała noc. Bardzo zimna noc. Wstał ciężko i rozejrzał się dookoła. Musiał rozpalić ognisko, może znaleźć coś do jedzenia. Mógł też iść do Little Detroit, ale tam nie było bezpiecznie. Znał też okolicę, wiedział, gdzie była najbliższa osada, której chyba na razie Perkins nie zdobył. Zaś kilometr w drugą stronę była rzeka, z której mógł się napić. To brzmiało zdecydowanie lepiej. Najpierw picie, potem wszystko inne. To był dobry plan.

Znalazł w ciemności swój kapelusz i włożył go na głowę. Mimo krótkiego dystansu, czuł że to miała być długa wędrówka. Jego kręgosłup, nogi i ręce płonęły bólem. Być może dlatego, że przed kilkoma godzinami były całkowicie połamane. Jednak, wiedział, że ból miał wkrótce ustąpić. Zawsze ustępował. 

Aczkolwiek, teraz nie była to zwykła kula. Odczuł to po kilku pierwszych krokach. Nie rozwaliło to jego serca czy głowy, ale praktycznie wszystkie kości. W dodatku, nie miał broni. Jeśli ktoś lub coś by go napadło… Byłby skończony. Już zupełnie, na amen.

Podparł się o pobliski głaz, by nabrać oddechu i opanować wirowanie w głowie. Po kilku minutach, udało mu się ruszyć dalej. 

_Znaleźć Hanka. Znaleźć Jerycho —_ powiedział sobie w duchu, idąc do przodu w ciemności i porażającym chłodzie.

***

— Na cholerę do niego strzelałeś, Gavin? Powinienem cię teraz wsadzić za kratki. Nawet chyba to zrobię, wiesz? — Connor usłyszał przytłumiony głos. 

Zaraz wziął głęboki oddech, trochę rozpaczliwy i otworzył oczy. Przez chwilę miał przed nimi mroczki, ale zaraz zniknęły i ujrzał posterunkowy sufit. 

Usłyszał też głośne, wywrzeszczane wręcz przekleństwo z ust Reeda, nawet dosyć cienkim głosem. Anderson też przeklął, jednak o kilka tonów ciszej. 

Connor usłyszał kroki szeryfa, a potem zobaczył nad sobą jego brodatą twarz. 

— Kurwa, on żyje...

Chłopak zaraz przypomniał sobie wydarzenia tego dnia. Wygrana przez niego walka, strzał w serce… Connor otworzył szerzej oczy i przyłożył ręce do swojej klatki piersiowej. Jego koszula i kamizelka były przesiąknięte krwią. Jednak, uwierało go coś chłodnego pod koszulą. 

— Co..Co się… Czemu… Ja… — Connor włożył rękę pod swoją koszulkę, gdzie… nie wyczuwał żadnej rany. Tylko małą bliznę. 

Spod koszuli wypadło jeszcze coś. Była to kula. Chłodna, ale lepka od krwi. Jakim cudem sama wydostała się z jego rany?

— Hej, spokojnie, Connor. Oddychaj — nakazał mu Hank. 

— On był martwy. Nie oddychał, a serce mu przestrzeliłem. Kurwa mać no… To trup! Chodzący trup — Gavin wskazał palcem na chłopaka, który znowu poczuł ściśnięcie w klatce piersiowej.

— Uspokój się, Reed — powiedział Hank, chociaż w jego głosie też rozbrzmiewał niepokój. — Connor… Co się stało? Jakim cudem do cholery przeżyłeś?

— Nie… Nie mam pojęcia, szeryfie. Nie mam pojęcia — powtórzył. 

Usiadł, odkrywając, że cały ten czas leżał na pryczy strażniczej. Była… zaskakująco wygodna. Jednak, Connor niespecjalnie zwrócił na ten fakt uwagę. Cały czas czuł ten ucisk w klatce piersiowej.

— Dobra… Czyli… Nikt do ciebie wcześniej nie strzelał? Nigdy wcześniej nie „przeżywałeś” takich rzeczy?

— Nie — chłopak pokręcił głową. — Chociaż… Jak byłem dzieckiem, upadłem ze schodów. Uderzyłem się mocno w głowę, Amanda… znaczy moja opiekunka… mówiła, że mogłem umrzeć. Ale mi po tym nic nie było. Leżałem przez chwilę podobno nieprzytomny… podobnie jak teraz. 

— To szaleństwo — podsumował Reed. — Ten cholerny wymoczek jest nieśmiertelny. Do cholery, co może jeszcze podnosisz ciężary? Stajesz się niewidzialny?

— Zamknij się, Gavin. A ty, Connor, posłuchaj — Hank zwrócił się do młodzieńca. — On ma rację. Jesteś… no… jebanym nieśmiertelnym. To cholernie dziwne, ale jednocześnie… możesz się przydać. 

— Czyli… — zaczął Connor, ale Anderson przerwał mu. 

— Czyli zostałeś nowym strażnikiem Little Detroit. Gratulacje — uśmiechnął się, ale chłopak zauważył w tym jakąś gorycz. 

— To jest jakiś cholerny żart — mruknął jeszcze Reed, ale nowy rekrut nie przejął się tym zbytnio.

Tym dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności spełnił swoje marzenie. 


	2. Markus

Mimo wszystkich niesprzyjających okoliczności, Markus był pod wrażeniem. Przez jeden dzień udało się mu i jego ludziom stworzyć praktycznie cały obóz wojenny. Na połaci ziemi stały namioty, wokół kręcili się nie tylko ci zdolni do walki, ale także zwyczajni mieszkańcy. Matki z dziećmi, starcy, którzy często przypominali mężczyźnie przyszywanego ojca, którego stracił. 

Spojrzał na rzekę malującą się ciemnym błękitem za namiotami. Ludzie pozyskiwali z niej wodę, w ten sposób miało starczać dla każdego. Gorzej było z żywnością. Markus już się martwił, jak uda mu się wszystkich wykarmić. Zapasów mieli ograniczoną ilość, a nie dało się zapewnić tego wszystkiego poprzez polowania i łowienie ryb. Nie dla tylu ludzi. 

Martwiła go też sprawa Connora. Nie wracał od dłuższego czasu, Markus obawiał się, że jego przyjaciel nie wyszedł cało ze swojej misji. Nawet dla, możnaby rzec, nieśmiertelnego, wejście samemu do obozu wroga było zadaniem śmiertelnie niebezpiecznym. Mężczyzna miał co do tego złe przeczucia. 

— Markus, cholera jasna — zobaczył akurat wołającego go szeryfa Andersona. 

Hank był z nimi od kilku dni i cały czas czekał na Connora. Obok niego zawsze kręcił się pies o imieniu Sumo, który także się widocznie niecierpliwił. 

Szeryf podszedł do przywódcy Jerycha widocznie zdenerwowany. 

— Markus, musisz wysłać kogoś po Connora. Zbyt długo nie wraca, coś musiało się stać — powiedział.

Markus westchnął ciężko. Nigdy w życiu nie widział Andersona tak zdenerwowanego. Oczywiście, znał go osobiście od niedawna, ale zdążył się dowiedzieć, że nawiązał z Connorem szczególną więź. Widział w nim syna, co boleśnie przypominało Markusowi relację z Carlem. 

— Nie mogę narażać nikogo w ten sposób. Potrzebujemy tu każdego, kogo mamy. To byłoby posłanie ludzi na śmierć, przykro mi, Hank — odparł przywódca Jerycha, ukrywając wyraźne zmęczenie. 

— Pieprzysz. Connor to też „twój człowiek”. I co? — Anderson podniósł głos. — Jeśli nie wróci w najbliższym czasie, jadę po niego. 

— Nie mam prawa, by cię zatrzymywać — Markus kiwnął głową, odwracając się w stronę wejścia do swojego namiotu. 

***

— I co o tym myślisz? — z zadumy wyrwał go głos Carla.

Markus spojrzał na obraz stojący na sztaludze przed starszym mężczyzną. Nie był to klasyczny krajobraz, a raczej coś dziwnego, czego chłopak nie mógł nazwać. Zastanawiało go to. Budziło zainteresowanie swoimi żywymi kolorami, niezwykłymi postaciami, które nawet nieczęsto można było ujrzeć na kartach książek, nawet tych o najbardziej bajkowych wątkach. 

— Jest w tym coś wyjątkowego. Sam nie wiem… — odparł, wstając z ławeczki w ogrodzie i podchodząc do płótna. — Jakoś te kolory… Nawet jak przeglądałem twoje albumy z reprodukcjami obrazów, takich nie widziałem.

— Oglądałeś moje albumy? — Carl zwrócił się ku Markusowi, marszcząc brwi.

— Nigdy ich nie zniszczyłem, zawsze uważałem — chłopak zaczął się tłumaczyć. 

— Spokojnie. Przeglądaj sobie, ile tylko chcesz. Cieszę się, że cię to interesuje — starszy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło. — Może sam byś chciał coś namalować, hmm? Jak będziesz następnym razem w pracowni, możesz wziąć sobie płótno, sztalugę i farby. 

Oczy młodego chłopaka rozjaśniły się. Miał wtedy dopiero szesnaście lat, nie spodziewał się dostać pozwolenia, by zacząć nowy obraz. Oczywiście, Markus rysował na potęgę. Odkąd zobaczył po raz pierwszy obrazy Carla i jego dom, zapełniał znalezione przez siebie kawałki kartek różnymi rysunkami, głównie replikami innych rzeczy. Meble, kwiaty w ogrodzie, rzeźby, a nawet obrazy, które podejrzał w domu. Poza tym, Carl uczył go gry na pianinie, a nawet sprowadził dla niego zaprzyjaźnionego guwernera. Chłopak pochłaniał wiedzę, ale i tak najbardziej pasjonowała go sztuka. 

Jednak przede wszystkim, Markus pomagał. Umiejętności nabyte podczas pracy u Amandy przydały mu się, ale używał ich raczej z własnej woli, niż z obowiązku. Zdarzało mu się gotować, sprzątać, a przede wszystkim zajmować się Carlem, który jeździł na drewnianym wózku. Pomoc była dla chłopaka rzeczą naturalną, nie to co dla rodzonego syna Manfreda, czyli Leo. 

Markus nie kojarzył go z niczym dobrym. Zawsze starał się go polubić, ale spotykał się z nieprzyjemnymi reakcjami. Leo powtarzał chłopakowi, że był tylko sierotą, która nie mogła być synem Carla. Markus zrozumiał, że chodziło tu o zazdrość, zupełnie niepotrzebną. W szczególności, że Carl naprawdę kochał Leo, zawsze o niego pytał. Chłopak, przeglądając pocztę, zawsze sprawdzał wpierw, czy nie było listów właśnie od niego. 

Leo był starszy od Markusa o cztery lata. Zdążył już się wyprowadzić od ojca, podobno też jeździł po okolicach Little Detroit razem z jakimiś szemranymi typami. 

— Ja… nawet nie wiem, jak dziękować — powiedział Markus, szczęśliwy jak nigdy. 

— Musisz mi obiecać tylko jedno — dodał Carl. 

— Tak?

— Nie maluj kopii świata dookoła ciebie. Stwórz coś nowego, co jest tylko w twojej głowie. Zaskocz mnie. 

Chłopak pokiwał głową żywo. W głowie kłębiło mu się już mnóstwo pomysłów, a jednocześnie… każdy po przemyśleniu okazał się kopią czegoś. Raz to była postać z przygodowej powieści, a innym razem krajobraz kanionu w trochę zmienionych kolorach. 

— Postaram się, ale nie wiem czy umiem — odparł już trochę ciszej. 

— Umiesz. Jestem tego pewien, Markus. Wiesz dlaczego? Bo jesteś jedną z niewielu znanych mi osób, które naprawdę mają duszę. Tak… — Carl pokiwał głową. — Będziesz kiedyś wielkim człowiekiem. 

Chłopaka zaskoczyły te słowa. Był w końcu zwykłą sierotą, jak wiele innych w Little Detroit. Nie płynęła w nim szlachetna krew, nie był wyjątkowy w żaden sposób. A jednak, Carl mówił, że przeciwnie, miał zostać kimś wielkim. Być może decydującym o ważnych sprawach, mądrym i sprawiedliwym. 

Nie… Markus nie wyobrażał sobie swojej osoby jako kogoś wielkiego. A nawet jeśli wyobrażał… nie pragnął tego. 

— Nie chcę być wielkim człowiekiem. Chcę… sam nie wiem… — chłopak spojrzał gdzieś w dal. — Chciałbym tak jak ty, mieć jakieś zaciszne miejsce i malować. Czytać książki, spotykać ciekawych ludzi… ale nie chcę być nikim wielkim… 

Carl popatrzył na niego z lekkim uśmiechem, jakby nawet z nutą ojcowskiej dumy. 

— Czasem to może nie być zależne od ciebie — odrzekł spokojnie. 

***

Rzeczywiście, Markus przekonał się, że nic teraz nie było zależne, a jednocześnie paradoksalnie jego decyzje znaczyły dla innych bardzo dużo. Chwilowo siedział w swoim namiocie, wiedząc, że zaraz będzie musiał odpowiedzieć na jakieś ważne pytanie albo co gorsza zadecydować o czyimś życiu lub śmierci. 

Starał się być sprawiedliwy, pokojowy i wybaczający, ale cały czas robił coś źle. Ciągle ktoś miał mu coś za złe. North, kiedy nie podejmował dostatecznie zdecydowanych kroków i Josh, gdy podejmował z kolei zbyt zdecydowane. Jedyną osobą, która nigdy się na niego nie obrażała był Simon. 

Markus uśmiechnął się do siebie na myśl o przyjacielu. Zawsze w jego marzeniach o spokojnej przyszłości ze sztalugą i zakątkiem do malowania, Simon pojawiał się gdzieś obok niego. Może właśnie dlatego, że kojarzył mu się ze spokojem i bezpieczeństwem. Oczywiście, Josh i North też byli jego przyjaciółmi, lecz on… był bliższy. Ze swoim spokojnym, odrobinę nawet monotonnym głosem, jasnymi jak świeże zboże włosami i błękitnymi oczami, które miały w sobie tyle łagodności w tych trudnych czasach. Z krzywymi uśmiechami, które on z Markusem nawzajem sobie posyłali, o rozmowach nie o rewolucji, ale o głupotach, sztuce czy niebie. 

Jednak, to ostatnio gdzieś uciekało. Od kiedy dotychczasowa mała grupka renegatów zmieniła się w wielką organizację znaną w całym Little Detroit i walczącą ze złymi ludźmi, Markus stał się ich przywódcą. ,,Lider Jerycha’’ — jakże to wdzięcznie brzmiało. Jednak… nie było takie. Ludzie byli przy nim skazani na rychły głód. Wysłał Connora na samobójczą misję, ryzykując, że wezmą go w niewolę. Walczył z Richardem Perkinsem, człowiekiem, który miał wsparcie Konfederatów i wkrótce zamierzał zapewne wraz z nimi zaatakować obozowisko, a zawodził już wielokrotnie przy sprowadzaniu wsparcia Unii. Jego listy ani razu nie dostały odpowiedzi. 

Jerycho musiało radzić sobie samo, co znaczyło, że to de facto Markus miał to wszystko udźwignąć na swoich barkach. Już w jego głowie malował się obraz rzezi, jaka miała nastać wraz z natarciem armii. Little Detroit stające się miasteczkiem duchów, opustoszałe i martwe. Jego przyjaciele powyżynani, w tym Connor zabijany raz po raz. Simon, z setką kul w piersi, ściskający dłoń Markusa po raz ostatni...

Także, sytuacja przytłaczała mężczyznę całkowicie. Był w kropce, niezdecydowany i skazany na porażkę. Czuł, że zawodził nadzieje każdego, kogo spotykał, a jednak wciąż z jakiegoś powodu wszyscy w niego wierzyli. Skandowali na jego widok, otaczali go niemalże czcią, nakładając na Markusa coraz większą presję. 

— Markus? — usłyszał znajomy głos. 

Westchnął ciężko i odwrócił się w stronę wejścia do namiotu. Stała tam North, ze swoimi długimi włosami zaplecionymi w ciasny warkocz, ubrana niemal po męsku, jednak wciąż wyglądająca ładnie i kobieco. 

— North. Miło cię widzieć — powiedział mężczyzna, wymuszając uśmiech. 

Kobieta usiadła obok niego na stercie kocy, służącej mu za łóżko. Miała złe wieści. 

— Przyszedł posłaniec od Unionistów — zaczęła cicho.

— I nie przyprowadziliście go do mnie? — Markus zmarszczył brwi. 

— Nikt z nas nie miał szansy. Tylko zahaczył o obóz, nie byliśmy w stanie go zatrzymać — wytłumaczyła, po czym kontynuowała. — Rzecz w tym, że… powiedział, że nie pomogą nam. Little Detroit i okolice to ich zdaniem "nie jest punkt strategiczny". 

Mężczyzna zagryzł wargę i poczuł w oczach wilgoć napływających łez, ale nie tracił rezonu. Przetarł dłońmi twarz. 

— Markus… Mamy jeszcze szansę. Musimy ich zaatakować. Szybko zadać cios, odbić Little Detroit, a potem z centrum zająć się mniejszymi wioskami. Zaskoczymy ich — położyła rękę na jego ramieniu. 

— To nie jest takie proste. Nie. To pewna śmierć dla wszystkich naszych ludzi. Nie mogę tego ryzykować.

— I co? Chcesz siedzieć tu i czekać na śmierć? Nie takiego Markusa poznałam! — podniosła głos, wstając z miejsca. 

— Bardzo mi przykro, że staram się podejmować odpowiedzialne decyzje. Bo, owszem, decyduję za obecne tutaj ponad trzysta osób. Myślisz, że to jest proste?! Otóż nie, nie jest! Nie jest do cholery jasnej — powtórzył z wściekłością i nutką rozpaczy w głosie. 

North spojrzała na niego przenikliwie, lecz z pewnym współczuciem.

— Kiedy ostatnio spałeś? — zapytała.

Markus nie odpowiedział. 

— Powiedz mi — zażądała North, znowu siadając koło niego. 

Mężczyzna westchnął. 

— Kilka godzin… przedwczoraj — odrzekł, patrząc jej w oczy. — Nie mogę spać, cały czas myślę o naszych ludziach, o tym jak ich chronić… 

Kobieta położyła dłoń na jego przedramieniu. 

— Musisz spać, Markus. Możesz się ze mną nie zgadzać, ale nigdy… nie reagowałeś w taki sposób. Ty też jesteś człowiekiem, jak my wszyscy — rzekła spokojniej i łagodniej niż zwykle.

Ze zdeterminowanej wojowniczki, na tę chwilę przemieniła się w troskliwą przyjaciółkę.

— Idzie wieczór, ja i Josh zajmiemy się resztą rzeczy, a ty idź spać. Albo przynajmniej odpocznij — powiedziała. — I nie przyjmuję sprzeciwu. 

Markus uśmiechnął się słabo. Zawsze te akty przyjaźni i troski innych ludzi o jego osobę były bardzo miłe. Jednak teraz… Bał się o nich wszystkich tak bardzo. Straty ich zaufania, narażenia ich na zgubę… 

W takim stanie z pewnością nie mógł prawdziwie odpoczywać. 

***

Po trzech godzinach pracy, popatrzył na swoje dzieło. Obiektywnie, było czymś pięknym. Nad gęstym, ciemnym lasem przedstawionym na obrazie malowało się kolorowe niebo, pełne jasnych barw. Niczym nadzieja na lepsze dni albo jakaś alegoria życia po śmierci, chłopak sam nie wiedział. 

Od kiedy dostał pierwsze płótno… Bał się go ruszyć przez wiele lat. Otrzymał za to gruby szkicownik, pełen pustych kart, które Markus zapełniał różnorakimi pracami, tak że stawały się kolorowe i często pogięte przez obecność wyschniętych farb. 

Przez te pięć lat, młody mężczyzna pomagał Carlowi, jak tylko mógł, jednak jego stan się pogarszał. Dom odwiedzali różnoracy medycy i żaden z nich nie przewidywał nic dobrego. Dawali mu rzadkie leki sprowadzane z Londynu, o których Markus cierpliwie mu przypominał. 

Mimo długiej pracy i braku czasu na malowanie czy jego umiłowaną grę na fortepianie, młodzieniec nie narzekał. Wręcz przeciwnie, pomagał Carlowi z wielkim oddaniem, by jak najdłużej utrzymać go przy życiu. Robił to, dlatego że absolutnie nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez swojego przyszywanego ojca. Kochał go szczerze i absolutnie nie miał zamiaru go zostawiać.

Zdawał sobie, jednak, sprawę, że kiedyś ten umrze, aczkolwiek nie dopuszczał do siebie ponurych myśli o tym, co miało być dalej. W szczególności, że dom miał zapewne dostać się Leo, a nie jemu. Markusowi nawet nie chodziło o majątek. Po prostu, bardzo przywiązał się do tego miejsca. Potrafił spędzać całe godziny w dużym ogrodzie, w holu, czy w swoim pokoju. Znał tu każdy zakamarek, pamiętał każdy pojedynczy obraz, każdą rzeźbę... 

Markus odłożył szkicownik na parapecie, by papier przesechł. Spojrzał przez okno na zachodzące słońce. Było wprost bajeczne, jego blask spływał na niebo, malując je tyloma szlachetnymi kolorami… Jak gdyby ktoś tam na górze, być może Bóg, był artystą, który codziennie dokonywał stworzenia opus magnum w postaci właśnie tego obrazu. Możliwe, że ta siła wyższa odzwierciedlała tym, co czuła. Swoje obawy, zamiłowania, to czego nikt nie chciała nigdy stracić. 

W tym momencie go olśniło. Poczuł się, jakby dostał zastrzyk energii, jakby wszystko dookoła niego się rozjaśniło. Stanął w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze było światło i rozłożył tam sztalugę. Robiło się powoli ciemno, ale… to mu nie przeszkadzało. Położył płótno na stojaku, a farby przełożył na paletę. Przez chwilę patrzył na nią, zastanawiając się, czy ten pomysł był dobry. Jednak zaraz zabrał się za malowanie.

Była to czynność dosyć niezwykła, bowiem Markus tworzył obraz z zamkniętymi oczami. W panującym dookoła półmroku, łatwo było poruszyć wyobraźnię, malować dokładnie to, co podpowiadała mu wyobraźnia. Bez wzorów, bez świadomości, coś całkowicie abstrakcyjnego i nielogicznego. Pełnego kolorów w dziwnych połączeniach, symboli, które tylko on rozumiał. Obraz tworzony przez Markusa miał być dokładnie odzwierciedleniem obrazów, które nasuwały mu emocje. Każdy smutek i lęk znajdował tu swoje miejsce odzwierciedlenia.

Stał przy sztaludze i malował przez bite dwie godziny. Bolały go stopy i plecy, w głowie huczało od natłoku myśli, ale on nie przestawał. Musiał doprowadzić dzieło do końca. 

Wreszcie odsunął się od płótna. Otworzył oczy, jednak… nie zobaczył na nim nic. Było zupełnie ciemno. Markus szybko zapalił świecę, ale zanim zdążył przyjrzeć się obrazowi, usłyszał wołanie Carla z dołu. Widocznie, z jakiegoś powodu się obudził. 

Chłopak wziął świecę na spodeczku i ruszył korytarzem do pokoju przybranego ojca. Znalazł tam lampę naftową i zapalił ją, zapewniając im lepsze oświetlenie. 

— Carl… Wszystko dobrze? — spytał młodzieniec z zaniepokojeniem. 

Staruszek popatrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. 

— Ktoś tutaj jest, Markusie. W mojej pracowni.

Markus poczuł ścisk w piersi ze strachu, jednak zaraz kiwnął głową. 

— Sprawdzę to, poczekaj na mnie — powiedział hardo, ale Carl zatrzymał go.

— Nic z tego. Idę z tobą.

Chłopak wiedział, że nie ma co protestować, więc pomógł Carlowi usiąść na jego drewnianym krześle na kółkach. Zaraz wziął je za uchwyty za siedzeniem i podążył w stronę pracowni, pchając wózek przed sobą jedną ręką, a drugą trzymając z boku lampę naftową. 

Zza uchylonych drzwi dochodziły dźwięki szperania i światło. Markus wszedł do środka razem z opiekunem i zobaczył tam znajomą twarz. Był to nie kto inny, jak Leo Manfred, syn Carla. Ubrany w koszulę z czarną kamizelką, z kapeluszem na głowie wyglądał bardziej jak miejscowy bandyta niż jak syn kulturalnego człowieka.

— Leo! Co ty tu robisz? — zawołał Carl, patrząc na syna ze zdziwieniem. 

Ten spojrzał na niego z lekkim obłędem w oczach. 

— Szukam tego, co mi się należy — warknął, odchodząc na chwilę od biurka. 

Markus zupełnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy, o co chodziło, ale jego przyszywany ojciec zdawał się być tego świadom. O własnych siłach obrócił kółka wózka, podjeżdżając do syna. 

— Leo, nie rób tego. To jest moja decyzja — rzekł ze względnym spokojem. 

— Tak? Myślisz, że co? Będę potulnie czekał, aż oddasz cały majątek temu przybłędzie, którą nagle uznałeś za syna? W czym on jest lepszy ode mnie, hmm? — Leo podszedł do Markusa i dźgnął go palcem w pierś. — Odpowiedz mi! W czym ta sierota jest lepsza ode mnie?!

— To jest mój syn tak samo, jak ty! Rozdzieliłem wszystko po równo. Starczy dla was obu.

Markus domyślił się, co się działo. Testament. Chodziło właśnie o niego. Nie spodziewał się, jednak, że ostatnia wola Carla uwzględniała go oficjalnie jako jego syna. Przecież w żyłach Markusa nie płynęła ani kropla krwi Manfredów. 

— Nie! To nie jest twój syn! Ja jestem twoim synem! To jest twój cholerny służący! — krzyknął Leo, po czym pchnął Markusa z całej siły na półkę z książkami. 

Chłopak poczuł ból w miejscu, gdzie jego plecy trafiły w mebel, ale nie oddawał ciosu.

— Leo, proszę, zostaw mnie — powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby. 

— Zostaw go, Leo! Nic ci nie zrobił — dodał Carl. — Markus, nie atakuj go. Nie chcę tutaj bójki. Załatwimy to pokojowo, dobra? 

Jednak jego syn nie słuchał. Przyłożył Markusowi pięścią w brzuch, tak że ten zgiął się wpół z bólu. Zapragnął zaatakować, jednak nie robił tego ze względu na Carla. Otrzymał kolejny cios. Lekko odepchnął Leo, ale nadal dał się bić. Poczuł się jak jakaś kukła lub worek do bicia. Wszystko go bolało, adrenalina buzowała w całym jego ciele, a on musiał stać w miejscu i się dawać. 

Zaraz zobaczył, że Carl osunął się nagle po krześle na podłogę. Markus uwolnił się jakoś od Leo i podbiegł do swojego przybranego ojca. 

To było serce. Przestało bić. W oczach chłopaka pojawiły się łzy. Przytrzymał starszego mężczyznę w ramionach, podczas gdy wszystkim, co robił Leo było otępiałe patrzenie na to, co się działo.

— Carl… Tato, proszę odezwij się — mówił Markus przez łzy. — Błagam, nie zostawiaj mnie, nie zostawiaj… 

Przytulił go do siebie, ale to nic nie zmieniło. Był martwy. Markus zupełnie nie był na to gotowy. Powietrze zatrzymywało się w jego płucach, a cały jego świat upadał wraz ze śmiercią najważniejszej dla niego osoby. 

— Idź stąd — usłyszał cichy głos za sobą. 

Był to Leo, także będący w szoku. W jego oczach Markus był w stanie zobaczyć błysk łez. Jednak on… przyjmował to inaczej. Był wściekły i zrozpaczony jednocześnie.

Dlatego wyciągnął z kieszeni rewolwer i wycelował w Markusa.

— Wypieprzaj stąd, zanim się wkurzę, słyszysz, przybłędo!? — zagroził drżącym głosem. 

Markus powoli wstał. Cały się trząsł, nie był w stanie normalnie chodzić. Jednak zostawił Leo samego w pracowni. A potem opuścił dom Manfredów z ciężkim sercem i brakiem szans na przetrwanie. 

***

Nie spał. Naprawdę, próbował, ale każda próba kończyła się tym, że jego wyobraźnia i poczucie winy do tego go nie dopuszczały. W jego głowie pojawiały się makabryczne obrazy razem ze wspomnieniem śmierci Carla.

Bezradność i strach, to było to. Na to, jak widać, był skazany przez całe swoje życie. Wszyscy mieli umrzeć, a on nie mógł nic z tym zrobić. Nie było dobrego wyjścia ani odpowiedniego planu. Wszędzie na końcu czekała ona, przebrana na czarno, z ostrą kosą w ręku. Śmierć we własnej osobie i pełnej krasie. 

Było po dziesiątej, a przywódca Jerycha przewracał się z boku na bok, nie mogąc zmrużyć oka. Znowu ogarniał go niewypowiedziany smutek, tępy i godzący w samo serce. 

— Markus… — usłyszał cichy głos, dochodzący ze strony wejścia do namiotu. — Mogę wejść?

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko do siebie. Był to nie kto inny, jak Simon, jedyna osoba, która potrafiła sprawić, że czuł się spokojny, niczym w domu. 

— Tak, jasne — Markus podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. 

Simon wszedł do namiotu. W półmroku, z roztrzepanymi włosami, ubrany wygodnie, w jasną koszulę włożoną w spodnie, wyglądał według Markusa niezwykle… korzystnie. 

— Słyszałem, że nie sypiasz, chciałbym spytać… Czy wszystko w porządku? — usiadł obok przywódcy i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. 

Ten pokręcił głową lekko.

— Nie. Nie jest — odpowiedział cicho. — Cały czas myślę, że zawiodę. Mam w głowie obrazy… Na których wszyscy giniemy i jakoś… nie mogę. Nie jestem w stanie odpocząć, kiedy spoczywa na mnie taka odpowiedzialność. 

Simon przez chwilę się w niego wpatrywał, a potem przygarnął Markusa i przytulił go do siebie. Ten gest uwolnił wszystkie emocje tkwiące w mężczyźnie. Wtulił się w przyjaciela, czując łzy w oczach. 

— Nie jesteś sam, Markus. Jestem tu z tobą, tśśś — szepnął blondyn, głaszcząc go po plecach. — Chcesz, żebym położył się z tobą? 

Przywódca Jerycha spojrzał na Simona odrobinę zdziwiony, jednak nie negatywnie. Wręcz przeciwnie, potrzebował tego. Ciepło drugiej osoby, rozstanie się z tą kłującą samotnością było czymś… koniecznym. 

Kiwnął, więc, głową i otrzymał od przyjaciela ciepły uśmiech. Zaraz potem położyli się razem na stercie kocy. Simon cały czas przytulał Markusa do siebie, a ten… czuł się zaskakująco bezpiecznie. Jak nigdy.

Po krótkim czasie, obaj pogrążyli się w błogim śnie. 


	3. Kara

Nad ranem obudziło ją rżenie koni. Wstała powoli, nie do końca wiedząc, co się działo. Czy to były ich konie? A może rumaki bandytów przemierzających okolice, przed którymi nawet Luther by nie zdołał obronić jej i Alice? Co jeśli jej się tylko zdawało? Może miała majaki od podróży w słońcu? 

Spojrzała na Alice i Luthera, którzy spali przy dogasającym ognisku. Jej małą rodzinę, która musiała przeżywać wszystkie te okropieństwa po drodze. Nie, Kara nie chciała narażać ich na kolejne. Nie wybaczyłaby sobie, gdyby coś się stało małej dziewczynce czy wielkiemu mężczyźnie. 

Włożyła na głowę kapelusz i podążyła sprawdzić co się działo z końmi. Zaraz odetchnęła z ulgą. To ich konie były głodne i dlatego rżały. Kara nie miała dla nich dużo jedzenia, ale dała im obu z torby podróżnej dwie marchewki. 

— Niedługo dojedziemy do łąk, tam się najecie — szepnęła, głaszcząc jednego z nich po szyi. 

Pomyślała o dalszej drodze, która czekała ją, Luthera i małą Alice. Trzeba było przejechać przez terytorium rdzennych mieszkańców tych terenów, czego kobieta się bała. Słyszała opowieści o ich barbarzyńskich tradycjach, a nawet kanibaliźmie. Nie wiedziała, ile z nich było prawdą, lecz narażanie Alice było dla niej czymś gorszym nawet od własnego niebezpieczeństwa. Nie mogła dopuścić, by coś się stało dziewczynce. 

Jednak nie było innej drogi na pociąg. Najbliższa bezpieczna stacja była za terenem Indian, daleko na północ. Mimo to, Kara była gotowa. Przeszła przez bardzo, ale to bardzo wiele. Spotykała ludzi brutalnych i okrutnych, którzy chcieli zrobić krzywdę nie tylko jej, lecz i Alice. 

Pomyśleć, że wszystko zaczęło się od domu na uboczu Little Detroit…

***

Dwudziestoletnia Kara nie spodziewała się być zabraną z domu Amandy w takim wieku. Reszta dziewcząt posłała została do burdelu, ona też obawiała się, że wreszcie jej opiekunka zechce to zrobić. 

Pewnego dnia, jednak, do saloonu przyszedł rolnik, Todd Williams. Znany był on w mieście ze swojej gburowatości i zamknięcia na świat dookoła. Connora, który czasem przynosił mu listy, zbywał bardzo niemiło, a chłopak opowiadał, że nawet grożono mu strzelbą.

Kara była najgrzeczniejszą dziewczyną u Amandy. Spełniała każde polecenie, dobrze gotowała, sprzątała, prała i wykonywała każdy obowiązek z cierpliwością oraz zaangażowaniem. Była miłą kelnerką, obsługiwała każdego z uśmiechem na ustach, nawet te mniej sympatyczne osoby. Tak naprawdę, jednak, bała się. Amanda mogła w każdej chwili posłać ją do pracy w domu uciech, tak jak zrobiła to z resztą dziewcząt. Kara starała się pomagać jak najlepiej, ale… to była kwestia czasu. 

Dlatego, z początku, wizyta Todda Williamsa wydała się jej wybawieniem. Miał ją… może nie adoptować, ale zatrudnić u siebie. Dziewczyna słuchała jego rozmowy z Amandą i już wiedziała, że podobnie, jak Daniel, miała zostać opiekunką dla dziecka, a także pokojówką. Za nieduże wynagrodzenie, ale i dach nad głową, miała robić to, co w saloonie, tylko bez ryzyka, że będzie odesłana, tam gdzie żadna dziewczyna nie chciała iść. Może to nie było życie marzeń… Lecz Kara nie miała żadnych innych. Nie zaprzyjaźniła się z nikim w sierocińcu. Wolała robić to, w czym była dobra, niż głodować. 

Okazało się, że dom Todda Williamsa był za Little Detroit, trzeba było tam podjechać bryczką. Jej nowy pryncypał powoził w ciszy, podczas gdy ona spoglądała dookoła. Zobaczyła po drodze dom uciech, przed którym stała smutna dziewczyna. Widziała posterunek, na którego werandzie siedział szeryf Anderson razem z Gavinem, jego pomocnikiem. Ujrzała z daleka rezydencję Carla Manfreda na wzgórzu. 

Wreszcie zatrzymali się przy domu, dość dużym, lecz zaniedbanym. Przed nim rozciągało się pole i pastwisko, na którym przechadzały się krowy.

Kara przez chwilę stała w miejscu oczarowana krajobrazem. Rzadko kiedy wychodziła z saloonu, a teraz… miała przed sobą tak rozległy teren. Wydało się jej to… piękne. 

— Czemu się tak gapisz? — warknął Todd. — Chodź, no już! 

Dziewczyna zbudziła się z chwilowego letargu i kiwnęła głową. Ruszyła w stronę wejścia do domu za Toddem. Wyglądał on… bardzo nieprzyjemnie, a Kara gdzieś w głębi duszy czuła niepokój, gdy wkraczała za jego próg. Jednak, nie miała wyboru, Amanda zadecydowała o jej losie, więc zamierzała się przystosować. 

— Znasz swoje zadania, prawda? Sprzątanie, gotowanie, dojenie krów i zajmowanie się moją córką. I masz mi nie wchodzić w drogę, rozumiesz? Nie chcę, żebyś mi przeszkadzała w pracy.

— Oczywiście, panie Williams — odpowiedziała Kara ze spokojem. — Jeśli mogę spytać… Gdzie będę spała? 

Todd popatrzył na nią wrogo, przez co po plecach dziewczyny przebiegł dreszcz. 

— W domu nie mam wolnego pokoju. Możesz spać w oborze — machnął ręką i odszedł, by rozłożyć się na tapczanie.

Kara poczuła się, jakby dostała w twarz, ale nic nie mówiła. W jej głowie rozbrzmiał głos Amandy.  _ Jesteś rozpieszczona, dziewczyno. Znaj swoje miejsce.  _ A miejsce Kary, jak widać, było w oborze z krowami. Przynajmniej w pomieszczeniu, a nie jak pies, na ganku. To bardzo bolało dziewczynę, do żywego wręcz. Jednak uśmiechała się mimo wszystko. Z łzami w oczach, ale zawsze. 

— Albo wiem, możesz iść na strych. Jak sobie tam posprzątasz, usuniesz pająki i całe to gówno, możesz tam zamieszkać — odparł po chwili Todd. 

Kara nie wiedziała, czy zobaczył łzy w jej oczach, wydawało się jej, że nie. Chociaż, kto by wiedział… 

— Dziękuję, panie Williams — dziewczyna kiwnęła głową z uśmiechem. — W takim razie, pozwoli pan, że zabiorę się za sprzątanie. 

Musiała to zrobić. Dom był w zupełnej rozsypce, wszędzie leżały brudne naczynia, które trzeba było umyć przy studzience, kurz pokrywał każdy mebel i całą podłogę. Poza tym, unosił się tam jakiś niezwykle nieprzyjemny zapach. 

Nagle Kara usłyszała skrzypienie schodów. Odwróciła się w stronę hałasu i zobaczyła małą dziewczynkę, najwyżej pięcioletnią. Miała wielkie, smutne brązowe oczy, które uważnie wpatrywały się w Karę. Dziewczyna posłała jej miły uśmiech, ale ta zdawała się widzieć jej prawdziwy nastrój. Niepokoju i rozbicia. 

— To jest Alice — odparł Todd jak od niechcenia. — Masz się nią opiekować, jasne? 

— Oczywiście, panie Williams — odparła dziewczyna. — W takim razie zabiorę się już za sprzątanie, dobrze? 

Pryncypał burknął coś w odpowiedzi, co miało zapewne brzmieć jak „tak”. Kara zaś, zabrała się za sprzątanie parteru. 

Wiedziała już, że jej życie tutaj nie miało być ani przyjemne, ani łatwe. 

  
  


***

Śniadanie tego dnia było wczesne i nieduże. Z zapasów zostało im już bardzo mało. Na pewno nie wystarczająco, by wykarmić ją, Luthera i Alice przez długi czas. Jednak, nie mogli zawracać. Jedyną opcją było znalezienie czegoś po drodze. Najgorzej, że na to się ani trochę nie zapowiadało.

— Musimy zawrócić, Kara — powiedział Luther, a kobieta pokręciła przecząco głową. — Pomyśl, nie zapewnimy jedzenia Alice ani sobie, a jak wrócimy do tamtej wioski… 

— Nigdzie nie wracamy. Jesteśmy zbyt blisko celu, by zawracać. Znajdziemy coś w lesie. Jak pracowałam u Todda, nauczyłam się oporządzać zwierzęta, ty umiesz polować…

— I na terenach Indian akurat się nam to uda… Nie damy rady, powinniśmy byli zostać z Jerychem. Przynajmniej na jakiś czas.

— Nie możemy dłużej trzymać tu Alice, Luther. Nie wybaczyłabym sobie, gdyby… Jerycho zostało zaatakowane i by ją skrzywdzili — Kara spojrzała w oczy przyjaciela. — Proszę, musimy się postarać. 

Mężczyzna westchnął, ale ujął opiekuńczo dłoń kobiety, która już trochę zdenerwowała się sytuacją. Na jej policzki mimowolnie wszedł rumieniec. 

— Dobrze — kiwnął głową. — Kara, pamiętaj, że zawsze, ale to zawsze będę po twojej stronie i po stronie Alice. 

— Wiem. Dziękuję — wymusiła uśmiech, po czym spojrzała na Alice. 

Dziewczynka spoglądała na nich i ich złączone dłonie z lekkim uśmiechem. Oboje zauważyli to i zaraz odsunęli ręce, czując lekkie zakłopotanie. 

Kara czasem, mimo wszystkich tych okropnych wydarzeń zaprzątających jej głowę, rozmyślała nie tylko o swojej relacji z Alice, ale także tej z Lutherem. Stali się swoistymi rodzicami dla dziewczynki, jej opiekunami. Mężczyzna okazywał Alice naprawdę mnóstwo ciepła i zawsze potrafił sprawić, by się uśmiechnęła. Podobnie było z Karą, która przede wszystkim, czuła się z nim bezpiecznie. Jednak, nie widziała go jedynie jako strażnika, ale także… jako osobę, z którą mogła porozmawiać o wszystkim. Jego głos często ją uspokajał, czasami podczas podróży, zdarzało się jej zasypiać na jego ramieniu. Poza tym, lubiła go słuchać, patrzeć na na niego i ogólnie, cóż… lubiła jego samego.

— Chodź, Alice. Musimy się już zbierać w dalszą podróż — odparł Luther, wstając z miejsca i wyciągając rękę ku dziewczynce. 

Kara wiedziała, że dla Alice konna wędrówka była bardzo trudna. Od tygodnia nie nocowała ona pod dachem, a noce były niezwykle chłodne. Wydawało się to naprawdę kwestią czasu, zanim dziewczynka miała się przeziębić czy dostać gorączki. 

Kobieta podeszła do swojego konia, by odwiązać go i wsiąść na siodło. Zaraz Luther posadził Alice za nią. Dziewczynka otoczyła ją ramionami i przytuliła się do jej pleców. 

Wkrótce cała trójka jechała już ubitą leśną ścieżką. Podróżowali w ciszy, często nasłuchując, czy nikt nie nadchodził, lecz także odgłosów wszechobecnej wokół nich przyrody. 

— Kara…? — spytała nagle Alice, szeptem, chyba by Luther, który jechał przed nimi nie usłyszał. 

— Tak? — kobieta już zaczęła się niepokoić. Może coś stało się jej podopiecznej? Nie daj Boże, mogła być chora, czuć jakieś objawy…

— Po tym wszystkim… Jak już pojedziemy do wielkiego miasta… Czy ty i Luther weźmiecie ślub? 

Kara zdziwiła się nie na żarty tym pytaniem. Cieszyła się, że Alice siedziała za nią i nie dostrzegła pąsowego rumieńca, który wstąpił na jej policzki. 

— Nie wiem, Alice. Nie zastanawiałam się nad tym — odpowiedziała cicho, po czym lekko zasmuciła się, przypominając sobie pewien fakt. — Ludzie w mieście mogą… nie zaakceptować takiej kolei rzeczy. 

— Dlaczego?

Kara wzięła głęboki oddech. Nie wiedziała, jak wyjaśnić to dziewczynce. W Little Detroit miejscowi rzadko kierowali się rasizmem. Tylko przyjezdni czasem krzyczeli w stronę Amandy czy innych ciemnoskórych osób różne okropne rzeczy. 

— Czasem… Ludzie oceniają innych… po niewłaściwych rzeczach. Mówią bardzo złe rzeczy o osobach, które chociażby troszkę się od nich różnią. Luthera też by chyba… uważali za jakiegoś gorszego i by… nie dali mi i jemu szans. 

Obie przez chwilę milczały. Kara musiała wyjaśnić dziewczynce kwestię bardzo złą, czyli czystą, nieuzasadnioną nienawiść. Ludzi z czarną skórą widziano jako niewolników, tak jak na południu. Na północy… było trochę lepiej, ale dalej bardzo źle. W Nowym Jorku, do którego mieli pojechać, zapewne by nie dopuszczono do związku Kary i Luthera. 

— To byłoby bardzo romantyczne, gdybyście jednak wzięli ślub. Jak Romeo i Julia. Tylko z dobrym zakończeniem — oznajmiła wreszcie dziewczynka, wywołując uśmiech kobiety. 

_ Z dobrym zakończeniem…  _ Tak, tego chciała Kara. Dobrego zakończenia. Spokojnego życia, gdzie przed nikim nie musieli uciekać. W którym mogła stworzyć rodzinę, o której zawsze tak marzyła…

***

Dwa lata pracy u Todda nie były przyjemnym doświadczeniem. Wręcz przeciwnie, było to coś wprost okropnego. To z pewnością nie była robota zwykłej pokojówki, o nie. Musiała przenosić ciężary, zajmować się zwierzętami, a często także zbiorami. Posiadając dwie sukienki na krzyż, obie poplamione nie do wyprania, czuła każdego dnia upokorzenie, wychodząc po sprawunki. Słyszała śmiechy ludzi na ulicy, dystyngowanych panien… I praktycznie każdego, kto patrzył.

Codziennie kładła się spać na swoim strychu z bólami mięśni i ugryzieniami owadów z pola. Słyszała też często, jak po jej nowym pokoju przemykały myszy, jednak one najmniej tam jej przeszkadzały. Najgorszy był bowiem Todd, sam gospodarz domu. 

Okazał się on być nie tylko nałogowym pijakiem, ale także człowiekiem agresywnym, który czasami palił fajki, które z pewnością nie były tytoniem. Nie było to też opium, a raczej rzecz, która wzmagała jego porywczość. Wrzeszczał na Alice praktycznie codziennie, czasem chciał ją bić, jednak Kara zawsze wtedy się za nią wstawiała. I płaciła za to wieloma siniakami. Też, było tak, że gdy tylko wchodziła Toddowi w drogę, dostawała nagany w postaci uderzeń czy popchnięć. Jedno było dobre, że mężczyzna nigdy nie posunął się w tej przemocy do czynów natury seksualnej. Gdyby tak było, Kara czuła, że by tego nie zniosła. 

Tak naprawdę, jedynym co trzymało ją tutaj był fakt, że nie miała gdzie indziej iść, a także, że mogła dotrzymywać towarzystwa Alice. Znalazła w dziewczynce najlepszą przyjaciółkę w tym całym piekle. 

Ten wieczór miał niczym nie różnić się od innych. Kara zmęczona pracą na polu, zrobiła kolację dla Alice i Todda. Ona zaś jadła oddzielnie. Nie było dla niej miejsca przy „rodzinnym stole”. Także, gdy skończyła nakrywać do stołu, po prostu przysiadła na sofie z tomikiem poezji, który wcześniej znalazła na strychu. Wiersze zawsze ją uspokajały, pozwalały, by jej umysł przeniósł się w daleką podróż do pięknych krain, gdzie istniała beztroska i miłość. 

Tymczasem Todd patrzył na Alice spode łba. Prawie nie jadł, dziewczynka także, wiedząc, że szykowało się coś złego. 

— Nienawidzisz mnie — powiedział wreszcie mężczyzna. — Moja własna córka mnie nienawidzi. Woli jebaną służącą od swojego ojca. 

Alice skuliła się w siedzeniu, a Todd wstał. To było dla Kary alarmujące. Odłożyła na bok tomik, obserwując, co robił Todd. 

— Myślisz, że co? Jestem tym złym? W czym ona jest lepsza ode mnie?! — wrzasnął, waląc pięścią o stół. — W czym do cho…

— Proszę przestać, panie Williams — Kara zerwała się na równe nogi. — To moja wina. Proszę nie karać Alice…

— Kara, nie! — krzyknęła do niej dziewczynka, po czym po pokoju rozległ się odgłos uderzenia. 

Todd Williams po raz pierwszy uderzył swoją córkę. 

Kara poczuła, jakby czas się zatrzymał na tę krótką chwilę. Poczuła, że zawiodła dziewczynkę. Alice trzymała się za zaczerwieniony policzek. Płakała, nie mogła złapać tchu. 

Wtedy właśnie kobieta spostrzegła leżącą pod ścianą strzelbę. Przez chwilę się zawahała. Z jednej strony, nie mogła dopuścić, żeby Todd jeszcze bardziej znęcał się nad nią i nad córką. Limit się wyczerpał. Z drugiej, zaś… To była broń. Kara nigdy nie chciała robić nikomu krzywdy. 

Liczyło się w tym momencie to, co było ważniejsze. Todd czy wolność jej i Alice? Czy koniec poniżeń, przemocy i ciągłego lęku o to, czy aby gospodarz domu nie zdenerwuje się i jej nie zatłucze na śmierć…

Kara chwyciła za strzelbę i wycelowała ją w plecy Todda. 

— Nie ruszaj się! — krzyknęła. — Zostaw Alice w spokoju albo strzelę — zagroziła. 

Mężczyzna odwrócił się ku niej z okrutnym grymasem na twarzy. 

— Grozisz mi, ty dziwko?! — huknął, aż Karę przeszył dreszcz. 

Odbezpieczyła broń. Nauczyła się ją obsługiwać na polu, kiedy musiała strzelać do ptaków, by odganiać je od upraw. Nigdy nie lubiła tego robić, wystrzały zawsze sprawiały, że zatykały się jej uszy i zaczynała boleć ją głowa. 

— Powtarzam. Zostaw Alice — rzekła drżącym głosem, z całych sił próbując zachować spokój. 

Todd nie wytrzymał. Ruszył ku Karze, chwytając po drodze jego nóż, którego używał do krojenia przygotowanych przez dziewczynę posiłków.

Zanim zdążył się zamachnąć, padł strzał. Todd upadł na ziemię, przyciskając ręce do piersi, gdzie kula przeszyła jego płuco. Kara czuła, jakby zaraz miała stracić przytomność. Postrzeliła człowieka. Praktycznie już zabiła. Nie opuszczała, jednak broni. Spojrzała na Alice, która kuliła się na podłodze, wyraźnie przerażona. 

Kobieta podeszła do niej i wyciągnęła ku niej dłoń. 

— Alice… Musimy stąd uciekać — szepnęła. — Musimy uciekać…

Dziewczynka przez chwilę patrzyła na nią wielkimi załzawionymi oczami, nie odzywając się. Kara bała się strasznie, że przez swój czyn straciła zaufanie Alice, które było dla niej najważniejsze na świecie. 

Po chwili dziewczynka ujęła jej dłoń i wstała z podłogi. 

— Nie… Nie możesz tak iść, na pewno cię rozpoznają. Musisz się przebrać — powiedziała, jąkając się, a Kara nie mogła nie przyznać jej racji. 

— Zaczekaj tu — rzekła, zabezpieczając broń i rzucając ją na ziemię. 

Wiedziała, że długa suknia, którą miała na sobie, tylko by spowolniła ich ucieczkę. Dlatego, nie poszła do swojego pokoju, lecz do szafy Todda, gdzie trzymał swoje niekoniecznie modne ubrania. Kara na szczęście wiedziała, które z nich były czyste. Zabrała dla siebie spodnie, koszulę, kurtkę i kapelusz. Poza tym, odnalazła przy lustrze parę nożyczek. Wzięła je i dokładnie przycięła swoje włosy, tak by wyglądały jak u mężczyzny. Potem nałożyła na siebie ubrania, robiąc przy tym dodatkową dziurkę w pasku, by spodnie nie opadały. Po przebraniu w zbyt dużą odzież odkryła, że… wyglądała zaskakująco dobrze. Nogawki spodni wsunęła w swoje wysokie buty, kurtkę nałożyła luźno na ramiona i... podobała się sobie. Chyba po raz pierwszy od bardzo, ale to bardzo dawna. Poza tym, w szufladzie komody znalazła rewolwer i trochę nabojów, które od razu schowała do obszernej kieszeni.

Zaraz, zeszła do Alice, która patrzyła cały czas na leżącego nieruchomo Todda. 

— Chodźmy, po drodze znajdziemy jakieś ubrania dla ciebie — powiedziała Kara z troską.

Sama rzuciła jeszcze okiem na Todda. Nie miała wyboru, zabiła go w samoobronie. Uczucie, które ją przez to trawiło było niestety obrzydliwe, aczkolwiek trzeba było iść. Nie mogła się za długo nad tym zastanawiać. 

Bowiem teraz zaczynało się ich nowe życie...


	4. Connor

Kiedy dotarł jakimś cudem do rzeki, od razu wpełzł na brzeg. Zamoczył twarz w zimnym potoku, posmakował lodowatej wody, a potem położył się na ziemi i uśmiechnął z ulgą. Dzięki temu, na chwilę ból w jego kończynach się zmniejszył. Wszystko goiło się powoli, lecz szybciej niż u zwyczajnego człowieka. Jednak, zrastające się kości wymagały wypoczynku, a Connor niestety nie miał możliwości go zaznać. 

Musiał wracać do Jerycha. Znaleźć drogę powrotną pośród lasów i pustyń, które już przestawał poznawać. Gdy szedł, zdarzało mu się widzieć miraże. Miał myśli, żeby położyć się na środku rozgrzanego pustkowia i czekać na śmierć. Jakkolwiek miała nie nadejść. 

Jednak dotarł tam, do prawdziwej wody, prawdziwego lasku, prawdziwego cienia. Napełniwszy bukłak, położył się pod drzewem, by odpocząć. Opuścił kapelusz na oczy i zatopił się we wspomnieniach. Nawet nie zauważył, jak przysnął. Tak, sen zawsze pomagał w regenerowaniu jego sił. Jego ból się morzył. Powoli, acz konsekwentnie. Sny zaś miał mniej przyjemne. Był tam Perkins i jego człowiek od konfederatów, których podpatrzył w oknie. Rozmowa o całkowitym zniszczeniu Jerycha. I o nim… O tym, by go złapać. Poddać eksperymentom, zobaczyć, kiedy się „zepsuje”. Wtedy Perkins odwracał wzrok dokładnie w jego stronę. 

Connor obudził się po godzinie, z ciężkim oddechem. Nie, koszmar nie dał mu jakoś wypocząć, ale przynajmniej fizycznie czuł się lepiej. Wstał, podpierając się o drzewo i odkrył, że nie bolało go to jakoś straszliwie. Do wytrzymania. 

Nagle, usłyszał jakiś szelest w krzakach, sam nie wiedział, czy to zwierzę, czy człowiek. Odruchowo sięgnął po broń, lecz zaraz przypomniał sobie, że nie miał już jej. Wypadła, gdy uciekał przed Perkinsem i zapewne leżała tam, na szczycie klifu. Całe szczęście, Connor zawsze nosił przy sobie nóż. Ukryty przy pasie nie przeszkadzał nigdy, a wręcz był pomocny. Szczególnie, jeśli czasem kule nie chciały odpływać razem z krwią, jak to zwykle robiły i trzeba było namoczyć ostrze w alkoholu i je stamtąd wyjmować. 

Wyjął więc nóż zza pazuchy i ukrył za drzewem. Usłyszał trochę ciężkie kroki. Równe, niczym u żołnierza i z pewnością ludzkie. A co jeśli znaleźli go jacyś konfederaci od Perkinsa? W takim stanie nie mógł się bronić. Ledwo też dało się uciekać z obolałymi rękami i nogami. Zostawała tylko kryjówka. I nadzieja, że ta osoba jej nie znajdzie. 

Na razie pozostał za swoim drzewem, czując, że tam był na razie względnie ukryty. Ściskał w ręku nóż aż bielały mu kostki. Rękojeść była nieprzyjemnie ciepła i cały czas się nagrzewała. Wtedy właśnie Connor wyjrzał zza drzewa i zobaczył osobę dziwną i zdecydowanie przerażającą. 

Mężczyzna chodzący po lesie miał z pewnością ponad dwa metry wzrostu. Jego twarz zakryta była białą chustką, widać było tylko jasnoszare oczy. Nawet z daleka słońce odbijało się w nich tak, że widać było ich przenikliwość i jasnoszarą barwę. Poza tym, był cały w bieli. Wyjątkiem była farbowana na błękitno apaszka. To właśnie wyjątkowo zdziwiło Connora. Bowiem, on sam do sierocińca został odesłany z taką samą apaszką. Teraz też ją miał na sobie. Identyczną. 

Szybko schował się za drzewem z powrotem. Ten człowiek był uzbrojony po zęby i wyglądał jak dosyć nietypowy bandyta. Na pewno nie na osobę z dobrymi intencjami. Gorzej, że powoli zbliżał się w jego stronę. Connor przesunął się jak najciszej do kolejnego drzewa, by skryć się trochę dalej. Niestety, nadepnął przypadkiem na chrust, który zachrzęścił pod jego stopami. To natychmiast przykuło uwagę mężczyzny w bieli. 

Connor nie miał innej opcji niż puścić się biegiem. Nie patrzył za siebie. Pruł naprzód, mimo narastającego morderczego bólu. Przez chwilę słyszał za sobą tupanie owego mężczyzny, ale wreszcie ucichło. On nadal jednak biegł przez las. W jego oczach wezbrały się łzy, jednak nie zatrzymywał się aż nie wyczerpał się tak, że upadł na ziemię. To nie był miękki upadek na ściółkę czy trawę. Nie. Potknął się na drodze. 

— Hej, chłopcze! — usłyszał głos należący do jakiegoś jegomościa. — Nic ci się nie stało? 

Connor podniósł się z dużym trudem. Zobaczył nad sobą mężczyznę, być może w wieku Hanka. O ciemnej skórze, z… odznaką szeryfa na piersi. Oczy młodzieńca przez chwilę rozbłysły na ten widok.

— Ja… — zaczął niewyraźnie, ale nie zdążył przekazać tego, co chciał. 

Bowiem zemdlał. 

  
  


***

Wpadli do kościółka około północy. Przyjechali tam, jak tylko usłyszeli o ataku. Przed budynkiem zebrało się mnóstwo ludzi, wpatrywali się z pewnym osłupieniem na człowieka stojącego na szczycie wieży, trzymającego małą dziewczynkę, gotowego, by w każdej chwili zrzucić ją z wielkiej wysokości.

Serce Connora waliło jak szalone. Doniesienie było prędkie, ktoś po prostu wpadł na posterunek i zawołał o pomoc. Wtedy wszystko zaczęło się dziać szybko. On z Hankiem pojechał na miejsce, Gavin miał zostać w razie jakichkolwiek innych doniesień. Na komisariacie zawsze musiał ktoś być. 

— Jak wejść na wieżę?! — Hank krzyknął w stronę osłupiałego księdza, a ten pokazał im drzwi rozedrganym ruchem ręki.

— Panie szeryfie, już tam wchodzili. Słychać było strzały. Nikt tego nie przeżyje. Nikt nie przemówi temu człowiekowi do rozsądku. Och, trzeba się modlić, żeby temu nieszczęsnemu dziecku nic nie było — odparł kapłan.

— To się módl, a my postaramy uratować małą — odparł szeryf trochę wrogo. — Connor, jesteś gotowy? 

Młody mężczyzna rozejrzał się po kościele. Dźwięk niósł się tutaj w jakiś niepokojący sposób, panował półmrok… Ksiądz pewnie wcześniej zamknął kościół. Ten ktoś musiał się włamać… lub miał już klucze. 

— Trzeba go tam utrzymać. Musimy znaleźć coś, co nam pomoże. Argumenty, jakich będziemy mogli użyć. Bo inaczej… nie jestem pewny, co by się stało, gdyby strzelił mi w głowę — ostatnie słowa dodał ciszej. — Czy wiemy kto to jest? Może ktoś go zna? 

Pastor pokręcił głową przecząco. 

— Kiedy tu przyszedłem, już targał to dziecko na wieżę. Nie wiem, kto to mógłby… Nie widziałem tej osoby na oczy. Nie słyszałem, jak mówiła. Tylko krzyki biednej Emmy. 

— Emmy? — Connor skądś kojarzył to imię. Tylko nie miał pojęcia, skąd. 

— Znasz tę dziewczynkę? Czemu wcześniej nie mówiłeś? Kim ona jest? — Hank wydawał się coraz bardziej zdenerwowany. Jasne, w końcu sprawa toczyła się o życie dzieciaka. 

Pastor odchrząknął. 

— Emma Phillips. Córka odźwiernego, Johna Phillipsa — wydukał. 

Phillips… Connor przecież skądś znał to nazwisko. Stanął na chwilę w środku kościoła, wpatrując się w świecącą lampę naftową. Kim mógł być…

— John Phillips… No jasne — powiedział cicho. 

Nie, to nie mogła być prawda… Przecież on nie mógłby… Nie Daniel… Przecież on pisywał do niego listy, opowiadał, w jakich to wspaniałych warunkach żył. Jak Phillipsowie traktowali go jako członka rodziny. Jak było możliwe, że mógłby się posunąć do czegoś takiego? Co by go pchnęło…?

— Czy jest tu John Phillips? — Connor przeszedł do wyjścia zdenerwowany. Otworzył na oścież drzwi kościoła. — John Phillips?! 

Hank podążał za Connorem, trochę nie nadążając nad tym, co się działo. Pewnie dlatego, że jego zwykle rozmowny podopieczny, teraz nie zdradzał żadnych szczegółów. 

Z tłumu wyszedł mężczyzna. Bogato ubrany, z podkrążonymi od płaczu oczami. Roztrzęsiony. 

— To moja córka… Uratujcie ją, błagam… — nie dokończył zdania, bo został wciągnięty przez Connora do wnętrza budynku. 

Zmieszany, wyrwał się mu i usiadł na ławeczce. 

— Co ty do cholery wyprawiasz, Connor? — Hank nie wytrzymał. 

— Wyjaśnię później, szeryfie. Na razie musisz mi zaufać — powiedział młodszy mężczyzna, biorąc głęboki oddech. Zaraz zwrócił się ku Phillipsowi. — Czy miałeś służącego?

Ojciec dziewczynki spojrzał na niego zmieszany. 

— T-tak, mam. Ale Daniel nigdy by… — zaraz otworzył szeroko oczy. — Och nie… Och nie, nie, nie…

— Co „nie”? — Hank zmarszył brwi.

— Daniel… mieliśmy go… zwolnić. Żona nalegała, jej znajomy miał przejąć jego obowiązki. Wiedzieliśmy, że zostanie wtedy na bruku, rozmawialiśmy o tym… Wreszcie się zgodziliśmy, że trzeba go zwolnić. Był rozkojarzony, rzeczy leciały mu z rąk. Baliśmy się, że któregoś razu nie upilnuje…

— Może pan coś dla mnie zrobić? — spytał Connor chłodno. — Proszę się nie usprawiedliwiać. W moich negocjacjach to się nie przyda. 

— Jak to  _ negocjacjach,  _ Connor? Oszalałeś? 

Młodzieniec nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego, ukrył za pasem rewolwer i podążył po schodach prosto na wieżę. 

****

Ocknął się i od razu poczuł charakterystyczne chybotanie. Leżał na powozie, wszystko go niesamowicie bolało. Już nie miał nawet iluzji, że było lepiej. Bieg go po prostu wykończył. 

Zobaczył nad sobą wieczorne niebo. Zawsze robiło na nim niemałe wrażenie. Tak kolorowe… Jak błękit przekształcał się w coś takiego? Oranż gonił róż, wpadając w oślepiające słońce, które już było całkiem nisko. Musiała być bodajże dziewiętnasta. 

— Gdzie… gdzie jestem? — wydusił Connor, podnosząc się powoli do pozycji półsiedzącej.

Szeryf odwrócił się w jego stronę i posłał mu uśmiech. 

— O, kawaler się obudził — parsknął śmiechem. — Jesteśmy w Cliffe. A przynajmniej tam dojeżdżamy. Jak cię zwą?

— Connor — czuł on taką suchość w gardle, że jego odpowiedź brzmiała niezbyt przyjemnie dla ucha. 

— Connor kto? 

— Connor… Anderson. Nazywam się Connor Anderson — skłamał. 

Tak naprawdę nigdy nie nadano mu nazwiska. Zawsze trochę się tego wstydził, jednak… jak teraz Hank był dla niego niemal jak ojciec…  _ Anderson _ wydawało się najbardziej adekwatne. 

— Znałem kiedyś Andersona. Równy gość, choć czasem wkurzał mnie jak cholera — nieznajomy pokręcił głową. — Nazywam się Fowler. Jeffrey Fowler. Także, Connor… co ci się stało? Wyglądasz jakbyś spadł z klifu. 

Connor nie mógł zdobyć się na bardziej krzywy uśmiech. 

— Spadłem dość boleśnie z konia. A potem uciekł, a ja zostałem na skałach — skłamał. — Potem jeszcze musiałem uciekać… jacyś bandyci mnie gonili. 

— Dobra, opowiesz wszystko jak będziemy już na miejscu. 

Otoczenie się już zmieniło. Connor wyjrzał i zobaczył miasteczko trochę większe niż Little Detroit. Zauważył też górujący na horyzoncie pałac. Za nim malowało się jezioro, całkiem duże. 

— Chwila… Jesteśmy w Cliffe… To znaczy, że do Little Detroit są dwa dni drogi, prawda? — zaniepokoił się.

— No, półtorej dnia przy dobrej pogodzie. Ale ogólnie, tak. To przez to, że droga jest pod górę. Konie bardzo się męczą — odpowiedział Fowler. — Oho… już jesteśmy.

Zatrzymał konie na poboczu i zeskoczył z wozu. Zaraz podszedł do Connora, po czym pomógł mu wygramolić się z wozu. Jak tylko młodzieniec się podniósł, przeszył go jeszcze gorszy ból niż wcześniej. Zacisnął jednak zęby i wysiadł na ubitą ulicę Cliffe. Fowler poprowadził go do jakiegoś budynku, ale nie był w stanie odczytać liter na szyldzie. Zbytnio kręciło mu się w głowie. 

Weszli do małego sklepu. Na półkach stało mnóstwo różnych buteleczek i syropów. Typowa apteka. 

Na spotkanie wyszła im ciemnowłosa kobieta. Młoda, może kilka lat starsza od Connora. 

— Jeffrey, wiesz, że już zam… — przerwała, patrząc na rannego mężczyznę. — O Boże, co się mu stało? Gdzie ty go znalazłeś? Nieważne, zanieś go do mnie — podbiegła do drzwi prowadzących do pokoiku za sklepem. 

Stało tam proste łóżko, komoda oraz toaletka, przy której siedziała inna kobieta. Miała włosy tak czarne, że połyskiem wpadały niemal w granatowy. W lustrze Connorowi ukazała się jej znajoma twarz. 

— Tracy? — spytał cicho, mając wrażenie, że ma jakieś omamy. 

Czarnowłosa odwróciła się w jego stronę i otworzyła szeroko oczy z zaskoczenia. 

— Connor? To ty? — podeszła szybko do niego, pomogła im położyć go na materacu. 

Mężczyzna kiwnął głową niemrawo. Od razu rozpoznał koleżankę z sierocińca. Tylko… z tego, co pamiętał, Amanda posłała ją do burdelu. Widać, zdołała uciec. 

— Echo, o czym on mówi? — medyczka złapała jej rękę w niezwykle poufałym geście. 

— Znam go, Tracy. To mój przyjaciel z dzieciństwa.

Connor zdziwił się w tym momencie wieloma rzeczami. Dlaczego Tracy była teraz Echo, a jej… jak widać było kochanka, była Tracy? To było zbyt skomplikowane jak na jego chwilowy stan zdrowia. 

Także, owa medyczka Tracy, pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem, po czym zmierzyła Connorowi puls na nadgarstku. 

— No… krew ci krąży całkiem nieźle, chłopie. A teraz, Fowler, możesz stąd pójść. I ty też, kochana — ścisnęła dłoń Echo. — Connor przenocuje na piętrze. Oczywiście po tym, jak już go posklejam. Będzie musiał pochodzić kilka dni o kulach, ale jak patrzę to… no, tragedii nie będzie. 

Echo oraz Fowler opuścili posłusznie pomieszczenie, a Tracy zabrała się do roboty. Zabandażowała mu złamanie ręki, odkaziła wszystkie rany, dała mu maści przeciwbólowe oraz, o zgrozo, drewniane kule. Jako, że lewą nogę miał usztywnioną, musiał się jakoś poruszać. 

Connor był cholernie zirytowany swoim stanem. Jeszcze w życiu nie umarł tak dotkliwie. A został postrzelony wiele, wiele razy. I zatłuczony. I zadźgany. To było aż kuriozalne. 

Wreszcie Tracy poprowadziła go do izby na górze. 

— Tutaj często przesypiają poważniejsi pacjenci. Jutro pogadam z Fowlerem, może załatwi ci pokoik w hotelu — odparła medyczka, układając na łóżku pościel. 

Zaraz podała mu koszulę nocną i wskazała na misę wody na stoliku obok. 

— Umyj się, w miarę jak możesz i idź spać. Jutro załatwimy ci porządną kąpiel, jak będziemy zmieniać bandaże — rzekła, uśmiechając się do Connora. — A potem opowiesz, co do cholery ci się stało.

Mężczyzna odwzajemnił uśmiech.

— Stokrotnie ci dziękuję, Tracy. Naprawdę — powiedział łagodnie. 

Tracy ścisnęła mu ramię i wyszła z pokoju.

— Dobranoc, Connor — rzekła i zamknęła drzwi za sobą. 

Gdy tylko wyszła, przysiadł przy stole i obmył twarz wodą. Spojrzał w lustro. Wyglądał na zmarnowanego. Podkrążone oczy, blada skóra… Musiał się przespać. 

Niezdarnie przebrał się w koszulę nocną i położył się spać. Niemal od razu zmorzył go sen, tym razem stabilniejszy niż wcześniej.

***

Pokonał schody dosyć szybko. Przez cały czas starał się zachować trzeźwy umysł. Odpędzić emocje, skupić się na tym, co wiedział o Danielu. A wiedział wiele. Pisywali do siebie listy. Daniel opowiadał o dziewczynce, z którą się zaprzyjaźnił, której był opiekunem. To musiała być Emma. Opowiadał o jej rodzicach. Nieco chłodnych, bogatych. Matka była z jakiejś dużej rodziny, ojciec poślubił ją i przyzwyczaił się do luksusów. A Daniel robił za nich prawie wszystko. 

Ostatnie stopnie Connor pokonał powoli. Wziął głęboki oddech, przechodząc na wieżę z dzwonem. Na wejściu leżał ranny, który widocznie wcześniej poszedł powstrzymać porywacza. 

Wiał mocny wiatr. Od razu można było go poczuć na twarzy. Connora lekko zmroziło. Nawet jego ciepła kurtka otrzymana od Hanka nie pomagała. Było cholernie zimno. Nocne niebo nie kryło w sobie żadnych gwiazd. Ziało ciemnością tak, że tylko zapalone lampy na wieży lekko oświetlały to małe miejsce rozgrywającej się zbrodni. 

— Nie zbliżaj się! — usłyszał donośny głos, a zaraz rozległ się strzał i jego ramię przebiła kula. 

Poczuł ból, lecz był jakoś… stłumiony. Sam nie wiedział, jak to się działo. Spojrzał na swoją ranę, z której już wyciekała czerwona krew, jednak nie szybko, tak jak powinna. Nie wykrwawiał się. 

— Witaj, Danielu — uniósł ręce do góry. — To ja, Connor. 

Blondyn otworzył szeroko oczy. Nadal trzymał małą dziewczynkę i przyciskał do jej skroni rewolwer, po czym znowu celował w Connora. Mała płakała i drżała. Daniel zaś wyglądał na zmarnowanego, jakby nie spał od kilku dni. I jakby płakał bardzo, ale to bardzo długo. 

— Connor? — spytał z niedowierzaniem. Jego dłoń zadrżała. — Co ty tu… Dlaczego tu przyszedłeś? Służby cię przysłały, żebyś ze mną porozmawiał? Chcą… Chcą mną manipulować. Dlaczego się na to zgodziłeś?

— Danielu — Connor zrobił kroczek w jego stronę. — Jestem zastępcą szeryfa. To  _ ja  _ jestem służbami. 

Przerwał na chwilę. Daniel wydawał się okrutnie zestresowany. Jego głos drżał jak mówił. Tak samo jego dłoń z rewolwerem. 

— W takim… w takim razie pewnie masz broń. 

— Tak — Connor powiedział prawdę. Wyciągnął zza pasa rewolwer i położył go na ziemi. Kopnął go lekko w bok. — Już nie mam. Daniel… Nie jesteś sobą. Przecież kochałeś Emmę jak własną siostrę. Wiem też, że chcieli cię zostawić bez grosza. Wyrzucić na ulicę. To nie było sprawiedliwe, zgadzam się. 

Daniel spojrzał na niego z łzami w oczach. 

— Robiłem wszystko, czego chcieli. Wszystko. A oni po prostu mnie wyrzucili. Najzwyczajniej mnie nie chcieli. Dlaczego…? 

— Nie wiem. Ale mogę ci pomóc, Daniel. Jeśli wypuścisz Emmę, zadbam, żeby cię oczyścili z zarzutów. Znajdziemy ci pracę, będziesz miał własne mieszkanie, wszystko będzie dobrze. Musisz mi tylko zaufać. I wypuścić dziewczynkę. 

Daniel pokręcił głową, jednak lekko rozluźnił chwyt. Opuścił też rewolwer. 

— Ja… Nie wiem… Już sam… — spojrzał na Emmę, którą nadal trzymał i wybuchnął płaczem. 

Rozluźnił przy tym uścisk, tak, że dziewczynka uciekła na bok i przewróciła się na ziemię. 

— Co ja narobiłem?… Co ja narobiłem? Jestem… bandytą. Chciałem… Chciałem zabić siebie i dziecko. Co się ze mną stało, Connor? Sam tego nie rozumiem… 

Zastępca szeryfa poczuł, że mu samemu do oczu pocisnęły się łzy. Podszedł bardzo powoli do Daniela. Ten upadł na kolana, schował twarz w dłoniach. Już zupełnie upuścił rewolwer, który upadł z trzaskiem na posadzkę. 

— Czuję emocje, których nie… których nie rozumiem. To wszystko jest nie fair — spojrzał Connorowi w oczy, a ten przytaknął. 

— Jest nie fair… Sam nie rozumiem bardzo wielu rzeczy i emocji… i dlaczego Amanda nas tak traktowała. I czemu wszystko jest tak dziwne, że… jestem inny niż reszta. Tak jak ty. Obaj jesteśmy  _ inni —  _ uklęknął przy Danielu i złapał jego ramię. — Dlatego musimy się trzymać razem. Tak jak w dzieciństwie, pamiętasz?

Uśmiechnął się słabo, a Daniel padł w jego ramiona. Przytulił się do niego mocno, tak jak za dawnych lat. Connor nie tak sobie wyobrażał ponowne spotkanie przyjaciela z dzieciństwa, jednak teraz czuł tak ogromną ulgę, że się tym nie przejmował. 

— Wszystko jest już dobrze — szepnął. — Jestem tu z tobą. 

Nagle czas jakby zwolnił i stała się rzecz, której Connor zupełnie się nie spodziewał. Rozległ się strzał. Donośny i ostry, przecinający nocną ciszę.

Emma wrzasnęła, a Connor poczuł, że Daniel zastygł. Złapał go za ramiona i odsunął od siebie. Zamknięte oczy, ślady łez na policzkach, strużka krwi w kąciku ust… Oraz rana postrzałowa z tyłu głowy. Wyglądał, jakby spał. 

Connor zamarł. Położył Daniela na ziemi i zakrył dłonią usta. 

— Cholera, co się…? — usłyszał głos Hanka, który dopiero co wbiegł po schodach. — Connor, mów co się stało?

Podszedł szybko do chłopaka i złapał go za ramię. 

— Ktoś… ktoś do niego strzelił. Nie wiem, skąd — powiedział Connor cicho, patrząc w puste niebo. — Był moim przyjacielem… A ktoś go… Wypuścił dziewczynkę, wszystko było dobrze… Aż tu… Nie rozumiem tego, Hank. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego… — jego głos się urwał. 

Anderson otoczył go opiekuńczym gestem ramieniem. 

— No już, synu. No już… — poklepał Connora po plecach. — Znajdziemy osobę, która to zrobiła. Znajdziemy skurwysyna, obiecuję ci. 

  
  
  



End file.
